


Beautiful

by keylore



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Frotting, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylore/pseuds/keylore
Summary: The Principal loved the way Baldi moaned his name.





	Beautiful

Baldi’s superhuman sense of hearing was so precise and sensitive. It allowed him to pick up every noise made within the school, no matter how quiet, down to the person causing it.

He was able to hear even written math; the subject was near and dear to his heart, so much so that listening to incorrect equations and solutions that made no sense were akin to torture for him. The Principal of the Thing had no idea how Baldi was able to hear _that_ , the very concept of it sounded absurd.

”I don’t know how it works, buuut it helps me catch the students before they violate the basics of math even further,” Baldi had once explained to the Principal at the lunch hour. ”You may count yourself lucky that you can’t hear it, sir. It’s horrible.”

So, knowing that the teacher could hear anything happening around him, what had the Principal done?

He had pleasured himself in the school, of course. Over and over again, sometimes when the school day had already ended, sometimes in the middle of paperwork. On rare occasions he’d done it in the janitor’s closet, his hand snuck under the shirt to pinch and toy with a nipple as he had stroked his cock to fantasies involving Professor Baldimore.

The Principal wasn’t an over hormonal teenager anymore, but his ever-growing feelings towards Baldi had a nasty tendency to pitch quite a tent in his pants, asking for relief. It hadn’t subjected him to any embarrassing situations; he’d only allowed his mind to wander when he was alone. And oh, the tantalizing imagery his brain had conjured, coupled with the fact he had a whole office to himself, sitting behind a desk that hid his activities should anyone happen to look in...

...Well, it would’ve been a shame not to indulge in such a good, natural way to relieve stress.

But why had he stuck to that dangerous habit when he knew full well the capabilities of Baldi’s hearing? Maybe, he supposed, maybe he had clung to a foolish hope that somehow Baldi wouldn’t be able to pick out the indecent sounds from the cacophony of the rest of Here School. Or maybe, on a subconscious level, he had wanted Baldi to hear him, desiring a confrontation from him. Would his fingers end up beneath the teacher’s ruler, or would - ah, if only - their boss-employee relationship grow into something more intimate?

He would never admit it out loud, but sometimes he’d taken perverse delight in fantasizing about being heard. Would Baldi be flustered, would he try to ignore the moans that were distracting him from grading papers? Would he bite his lip at the sound of his own name being whimpered like a breathy plea?

Weeks had passed before the Principal had realized that Baldi had lately been initiating a lot more physical contact with him. Fingers brushing against the back of the Principal’s hand when handing objects to each other... Baldi stepping into his personal space to correct the crooked angle of his bowtie... a hand lingering on his back for a little too long after being praised on a job well done...

He had cherished those touches, having longed for them for what felt like ages, hoping that they were a sign of mutual interest. But why now? What had prompted Baldi to wait this long before moving into action, it didn’t...

...It actually made perfect sense. 

The Principal had tugged on his bowtie that had suddenly felt too suffocating, too tight in an attempt to loosen it a little, because surely it must’ve meddled with the blood supply to his brain.

He’d preferred to place the blame on his bowtie for his obviousness, too ashamed to admit he’d been too stupid to catch the meaning behind the comments.

The comments the teacher had been dropping before the increase in physical contact.  
_  
”...Your voice sounds nice after physical exertion...”_

_”...Be careful in Sweep’s closet, he doesn’t like finding others in there...”_

_”...Your endurance is incredible...”_  
  
To be fair, the Principal had asked Baldi to clarify what he’d meant with the last phrase, only to receive a smile he couldn’t decipher before the man had excused himself to prepare for his next class.

...There were also those times he’d finished pleasuring himself in the faculty rooms, hearing the key turn in the lock right after he’d made himself look decent, followed by Baldi entering (”Oh, good evening, sir!”), as if he knew the exact moment the Prinpical was done.

It had all clicked together, and the realization had him bury his face in his hand, a soft groan escaping his mouth.

Baldi wasn’t disgusted by him.

Baldi Baldimore liked him back, and he hadn’t noticed it before.

It was no wonder the other man had moved on to physical actions after the comments and entrances that were too convenient to be mere coincidences had bore no fruit.

The Principal had pushed his paperwork aside, too distracted by the situation to concentrate on them. He had to talk to Baldi about it, and he had to do it now. 

He hadn’t wasted any time getting to Baldi’s office, standing before the door, his posture stiff from nerves. For a moment he’d considered just strolling in without knocking, because surely Baldi knew he was there, but his own polite manners had made him raise his hand, ready to knock—

”Come in,” the Principal had heard the voice from inside the room before his knuckles even had the chance to meet the wooden texture.

His tongue had felt like lead the moment he’d slipped in and closed the door behind him, a thousand thoughts running though his mind.

And right there, sitting behind the desk, had been Baldi, eyes cast down on his papers, shifting through them. He’d occasionally paused to frown at a paper - the Principal guessed he’d seen math that wasn’t up to his standards.

”Just a moment, sir,” Baldi had mumbled, snatching up a pen to start scribbling feedback on a sheet in long lines.

The Principal had his back resting against the door in a futile attempt to look casual, only for his wringing hands to betray him. What would he say now that he was here? Where to start?

”Aaaand done,” Baldi had tossed the pen on the table with a soft clack. 

Even his mind went blank the second Baldi had looked up from the paper to meet the Principal’s gaze with an easy smile. Baldi hadn’t said a word; he’d picked up his ruler to tap the end of it against the table, waiting for the Principal to talk.

”You...” his tongue had flicked out to lick his lips, the reverb of his voice soft. ”You’ve heard me,” the Principal had punctuated the sentence with a quick gesture of his hand pumping up and down. He’d been aware of how crude it was, but it was the best he could do with his brain in such a state.

Baldi’s smile had grown into something playful. ”That is correct.”

”...You like me,” the Principal had swallowed in an attempt to force the uncomfortable lump in his throat down. Sweat had dotted his brow. This was it. The moment of truth.

There’d been a moment the Principal had feared the worst when the ruler’s tapping ceased. He’d felt relieved when Baldi had put the ruler aside in favor of leaning an elbow on the table, his head resting on his hand.

The smile on Baldi’s face had reached his eyes, crinkling the corners of them. ”Thaaaaat is also correct,” his free hand had beckoned the Principal closer with a curl of his finger, ”come here, and I’ll give you a prize.”

The Principal had been there in a flash; there had been a kiss, then a second, third, fourth, fifth, and eventually he’d lost count of them. Baldi’s lips had felt so soft and right against his, and he craved for more, eager to hear the sounds Baldi would make, eager to press their bodies together.

The soft moan of the Principal’s name had been beautiful.

———

All of their trysts had taken place in the very rooms the Principal had spent his alone time in, now with someone to touch him, and to touch them back: the teacher he had lost his heart to. There’d been times Baldi had pulled the Principal into his office, giving him a new room to find pleasure in.

Baldi was, well, a lot more adventurous than the Principal was. The Principal considered himself a man of vanilla tastes; he was more than pleased with tame love making. That didn’t mean he wasn’t open for trying new things, but Baldi’s ideas usually took a while to get used to.

It wasn’t because the Principal felt apprehensive about the acts. It was because he felt it wasn’t right to cause the man unnecessary pain.

”But I want it,” Baldi had told him, palms held out towards the Principal, fingers curling and uncurling in an invitation. ”Pleaaase?”

The Principal had considered the weight of the ruler in his hand, fiddling with it as his eyes raked over the hands offered to him. The sight of them wasn’t comfortable; Baldi’s palms were calloused from all the ruler smacking he’d done while tracking down students who’d done poorly in math. The Principal was well acquainted with Baldi’s hands - he could always tell when Baldi had developed new thick skin.

Each callous was a rough-textured memento of punishment directed at two: the underperforming students, and Baldi himself, for failing to get the students to understand basics of math.

The Principal hadn’t given the punishment much thought before their intimacy had granted him a better view of Baldi’s hands. After he’d had a good look at them - and felt them beneath his clothes - he’d started to pay attention to the number and intensity of the ruler’s slaps against Baldi’s palms during the chases. 

Baldi usually racked up dozens of hits compared to the single one the students would get upon being caught.

It didn’t feel healthy.

He’d have to sit Baldi down eventually to discuss less severe methods of disclipline with him. 

But right now, he would grant the teacher his wish. He’d licked his lips, finding the resolution to raise the ruler high, bringing it down with a swing that cut through the air with a swish.

Each hit had met the already abused skin with a loud smack - _more, please_ \- the sharp noise echoing throughout the room - _juuust like that_ \- again and again. 

Baldi had begged for more even when his palms had been consumed by varying hues of red, his fingers twitching.

The Principal had tightened his grip on the ruler, arm tilting back, and...

_Thwack!_

The pleading moan of the Principal’s name had been beautiful.

———

It was twenty minutes before the start of the school day.

Twenty minutes all for themselves.

The Principal was backed against the table of a faculty room, gripping the edge of the surface as his lips were locked with Baldi’s in a kiss they couldn’t bear to break away from, not yet. Their labored breaths filled the air between them, hands groping and stroking over and under the clothing. Ah, those hands, those skilled, teasing hands were going to be the death of him some day. He squirmed beneath Baldi’s touch, breath hitching at the warm palm cupping him through clothes, squeezing gently.

”...Ah!” the need for air finally compelled the Principal to break the kiss, chest heaving from each long inhale. He nudged his hips back against Baldi’s hand, toes curling at the press that grew in strength at a steady rate.

”Would you want to...?” the Principal gestured towards his crotch, meeting Baldi’s gaze before trailing off. He couldn’t say anymore, unable to trust his voice to keep its familiar, monotone pitch.

Strong emotions brought life to his voice, coloring it with a variety of tones. He found it embarrassing. The Principal wasn’t sure why he felt that way; maybe the feeling was born out of how unfamiliar each tone sounded to his ear, so wrong, so out of place. 

Baldi didn’t mind the tones; he cherished them, occasionally pausing in the middle of their sessions just to listen to the Principal beg him for more, voice shaky from pleasure.

”Of cooourse,” Baldi smiled, undoing the Principal’s pants, deftly fingers slipping in to bring out his hard cock, already leaking. ”Ooh, aren’t you eager,” his thumb brushed over the tip, smearing precum around in lazy circles. His voice held no sarcasm, only genuine enthusiam. Come to think of it, had he ever heard Baldi being sarcastic? Was he capable of it?

He’d have to think of it later. The Principal tugged at Baldi’s pants, eyes flicking between the fabric and Baldi.

Baldi got the message.

Without any hesitation, the teacher undid his own pants as well, pulling himself out with a hum, and the Principal couldn’t help but swallow at the sight. He admired how Baldi could do things without any shame. During their first few intimate encounters he had hesitated about letting Baldi see his cock, even looking away when the other man had unzipped the Principal’s pants for him and teased him with those talented hands. Truth to be told, it wasn’t until recently that he’d started to become more comfortable with being exposed to the teacher.

And here was Baldi, revealing himself to the Principal with a smile, not shying away from his staring, full of confidence.

The Principal hoped to be as unabashed as him.

Baldi rummaged around his pocket for the lube, popping the cap open to pour a generous amount of it on his palm before clicking the cap shut and tossing the tube on the table. He closed his fist, the lube squealching in his grip as his fingertips massaged it all over the palm to make it nice and slick.

”That should do it,” Baldi’s fingers spread out like a fan, excess lube hanging between fingers in thick strings. ”Are you ready?”

”Yes,” a reply short enough to comfortably say out loud without thinking about his voice.

Baldi stepped closer, his hand just inches away from their lengths before it came to a pause. Did he hear something? ”...Mh,” he tilted his head to the side towards the source of the noise the Principal couldn’t hear. He shrugged, turning his attention back to the Principal.

”Four early birds, but don’t worry, they’re all at the entrance.”

He ran a hand over their hard cocks to slicken them up before closing them in his fist, his long fingers curling around them with ease. Baldi’s grasp was hot and slick, lube dripping from gaps between his fingers in thin beads as he adjusted his hold.

The Principal couldn’t help but thrust into that inviting heat, groaning at the combined sensation of Baldi’s thick-textured hand and warm cock rubbing back against his erection.

”Fantastic, keep that up,” Baldi grinned, beginning to slide his hand up and down their lengths, the wet sound bringing a heat up to the Principal’s face. He was calm, gentle with the movements, his hand settling onto a pace that was just right, not too teasing or too impatient. 

The Principal was mesmerized by the sight of them fucking Baldi’s well-oiled fist, fingers squeezing and rubbing wherever they could, drawing low moans from the Principal. He didn’t care how their thrusts were out of sync, it felt good, and he wanted more of it, wanted to hear more out of Baldi, those content sighs weren’t enough.

Then he looked up.

Baldi’s eyes were closed.

His heart skipped a beat; he recognized that gesture.

”Wait, don’t—!” shame compelled the Principal to speak out, voice be damned. ”Don’t listen to _me_ ,” he pleaded, still thrusting into Baldi’s fist.

”But I love your noises,” Baldi’s eyes remained closed in concentration, his free slipping beneath the Principal’s shirt to press a hand against his hot chest. ”The pounding of your heart,” his eyes fluttered open before he pressed a kiss against the Principal’s jaw. ”The rush of blood in your veins,” a kiss on the cheek. ”Each heavy breath you take... I’m happy I can make you react that way. It’s just... _wow_.”

The Principal’s face felt too warm, his cock twitching from Baldi’s words, gestures and the overwhelming love he showed towards him and the sounds his body made _because_ of Baldi.

He pulled Baldi into a kiss by the back of his bald head, lips crushed against his to shut him up, and because he loved him so much.

”Ah,” Baldi moaned his name against his mouth, hand picking up speed, thumb spreading the Principal’s increasing pre over the tip, each brush of their cocks together pushing him further towards the edge.

The Principal pulled his hand away in favor of gripping the table with both hands again, his legs feeling too much like jelly to trust them to support him. He withdrew from the kiss, giving Baldi the final, quick peck on the lips. ”I’m close, he whispered, breathing labored, lust coloring his voice to a degree he sounded foreign to himself.

Baldi stopped.

Before the Principal could ask what was wrong, Baldi clamped a hand over his own ear, eye scrunching shut on that side.

”Someone’s rushing to do their math homework.”

Oh no.

”And it sounds awful.”

Oh, _no, no_.

”You don’t have to—” the Principal started, only for Baldi to completely let go of both of them, backing away.

The Principal had never expected to see anyone’s cock go soft at the sound of bad math within seconds, but now he had. 

”But I have to, you’d do it too if you could hear it,” Baldi was already zipping up his pants, hastily wiping his hand on a handkerchief he’d pulled from his pocket.

”...No leaving your principal behind to roam the halls.”

Baldi looked away. ”I don’t want to, but I need to go.”

There was no fighting it when Baldi got into that mood. The Principal had to admit defeat. 

Baldi lingered at the door, ruler in hand, gaze alternating between the Principal and doorknob. Both of them knew that they wouldn’t have time to finish what they had started, no matter how fast Baldi was to punish the student. 

”I’m sorry. It’s just—”

The Principal put up his hands. ”Don’t be, I understand,” his voice was close to its usual monotone pitch. ”Do what you must.”

Baldi was quiet for a second before fetching something from his pocket, sending it flying towards the principal with a flick of his thumb.

The Principal caught it from mid-air, turning the object around in his hand.

A quarter.

”Get yourself something. I’ll make up for this later,” Baldi opened the door, sparing one last glance at the Principal over his shoulder. ”... I love you.”

”Love you too.”

And then he was gone, the door closing with a soft click after Baldi.

The familiar slap of ruler against skin started, descending down the hall.

The Principal sighed, wrapping a hand around his still hard cock to jerk himself off, not finding much satisfaction in it now, but a climax was a climax. His fingers were too short, his palm too smooth to pretend it was Baldi who was stroking him.

The slapping of the ruler was so faint now.

He closed his eyes, recalling the sounds Baldi had made, getting closer to his peak.

The breathy moan of the Principal’s name was beautiful.


End file.
